Sabrina's Adventure 2 12: The Next Generation
by Sabrina the Guardian
Summary: This is a mini adventure that occured between SA2 and SA3! Rated R for violence,lemons,and rape in later chapters! please review!


**Okay,this is the life of Sabrina and the gang between Sabrina's Adventure 2: Return of Sabrina,and Sabrina's Adventure 3: The Sapphire Quest! This is an R-rated fic,my first one,so please don't flame me! I rated it NC-17 for safety. There will be a couple of lemons and rape in later chapters,so this is the first warning! There will also be a bit of heavy violence,so don't blame me for making you sick. Sabrina and Sabre are my characters,so ask me if you want to use them in your fics! If there are any lemons in a chapter,the chapter title will be marked with a () for a warning. So little kids better stay out of this fic for sake of health and knowledge! I am not responsible for getting you in trouble because you little perverts are reading this fic! Remember,this is an R-rated fic,so watch what you're reading,it's for the good of all of the kids. Now,let's start the fic!**

**This story continues from the last chapter of Sabrina's Adventure 2,when everyone became engaged in marriage. Shadow loved Sabrina,Sonic loved Amy,and Tails loved Christina. They have all just previously defeated Sabre,the destructive and chaotic brother of Sabrina. Sabrina has regained her black elemental emerald,a special gem that lies within Sabrina. This continues after the proposal....**

Everyone was cheering after their proposal. It was still early on Christmas morning,evryone was still celebrating the holiday. Sonic and Amy hugged each other tightly. Sonic proposed to Amy with a large diamond ring. He gently placed the ring on her finger and smiled. "It looks perfect on you,Amy." Amy smiled. "Thank you Sonic,you made my dreams come true!" She hugged Sonic tightly. During the hug,Sonic pulled out a small green plant and held it over him and Amy. "Oh Amy." Amy let go of him. "What?" Sonic looked up. Amy looked up and saw the plant. "A mistletoe!" Sonic grinned. Amy was nervous,she had never kissed Sonic before. "Wow,Sonic. I don't know what to do,um,I'm just a little shy." She was blushing madly. Sonic saw this and smiled. "You did say all the time you wanted to kiss me,so here's your wish!" Amy was very nervous,she looked at the floor and giggled. Sonic saw this and chuckled. "You scared?" Amy nodded a little. Sonic smiled. "I'm not. Well,if you won't kiss me,then I'll do it for you!" Sonic quickly leaned in and kissed Amy on the cheek. Amy's face was very red,she giggled. "Thanks,Sonic! I'm just too shy to kiss you!" Sonic chuckled and walked away. Amy sighed deeply and looked at Tails and Christina,who were now cuddling on the couch. Tails nervously proposed to her with a multi-colored diamond,one of the rarest in the world. Tails gently placed the ring on Christina's finger and smiled. Christina giggled and kissed Tails. He kissed back and sighed. Christina smiled. "You know,I have to ask my father if you can be my royal consort." Tails was confused. "Royal consort? What's that?" Christina giggled again. "My fiance! The person I chose to marry!" Tails smiled. "Alright,when can we go?" Christina stood up and sighed. "We can go right now if you want!" Tails jumped off the couch and smiled. "Okay! Let's go!" They both walked to the front door and left. As they left,they passed by Sabrina and Shadow,who were now outside having a friendly snowball fight. Shadow proposed to Sabrina with a black diamond,the rarest type of gem in the world. Sabrina was just hit with a snowball,she laughed and threw her snowball at Shadow,he hid behind a tree,making the snowball miss. Shadow grinned and rolled up a snowball,he threw it,but he threw it when Tails and Christina were walking in the battle field. The snowball hit Tails in the head. He fell to the ground,shivering from the cold snow. Christina,Sabrina,and Shadow started laughing and ran to Tails. Christina pulled him back to his feet. Tails shivered and smiled. Shadow walked to him. "Sorry about that,Tails. I didn't see you there." Tails chuckled. "That's alright,Shadow,because it's payback time!" Shadow gasped as Tails quickly scooped up some snow and threw it at him. Shadow was hit by the snowball,he fell over. Sabrina and Christina gasped. Shadow growled and got back up. He scooped up some snow and rolled it into a ball. "Ha! We'll see about that!" He threw it at Tails,but the fox ducked. The snowball flew directy at Sonic and Amy,who were just exiting the house,it hit Sonic. "Hey!" He brushed the snow off himself and laughed. Everyone else laughed. Sonic scooped up some snow and trew it at Tails,he ducked and the snowball missed. Sabrina made a large snowball and threw it at Shadow,he was hit. He brushed the snow off himself and scooped up some snow. He was suddenly hit by another snowball,he turned and saw that Sonic threw it. Sonic was laughing. Everyone got the same idea,they all started throwing snowballs at Sonic. Sonic jumped out of the way and rolled into the snow. Amy ran to the others and scooped up some snow. Sonic hid behind a tree,he scooped up some snow and threw it at Sabrina. Sabrina jumped over the snowball and laughed. "Missed me!" Amy laughed and threw a snowball at Sonic. Sonic was hit by the ball,he fell down. Amy started laughing,she ran to Sonic and jumped into his arms. Sonic laughed and hugged Amy tightly. Everyone ran to them and smiled. "Awww." Amy let go of Sonic and stood up. Sonic also stood up. Everyone walked to the house except Shadow and Sabrina. Shadow looked to her. "Can we continue our game?" Sabrina smiled. "You know it!" She quickly scooped up some snow and trew it at Shadow. The black hedgehog jumped out of the way and scooped up some snow. He threw it at Sabrina,the yellow hedgehog jumped into the deep snow and started digging her way to Shadow. Shadow was looking around for her. Suddenly,something grabbed his foot and dragged him under the snow. Sabrina did the same thing to him yesterday,when they almost kissed. The hand let go of his foot. Shadow dug his way out of the snow and saw that he was next to Sabrina. Sabrina giggled. "Remember this from yesterday?" Shadow chuckled. "Yes,I remember. Can we finish that moment?" Sabrina smiled. "Of course we can,Shadow. That's how much I love you." Shadow chuckled. "Yes,and this is how much I love you." Shadow pulled Sabrina close to him. Sabrina giggled. She leaned on him and sighed. After a few seconds,she got off him and sighed again. Shadow leaned in and kissed her,Sabrina kissed back. After a minute,their lips parted. They both smiled. Sabrina started shivering. "It's getting too cold out here,let's get back in the house." Shadow nodded,he stood up and pulled Sabrina up. She smiled and walked with him back into the house. They both walked to the party room and sat down on the couch. Sonic was sittin on the other couch with a his feet in hot water and an ice pack on his head. He sneezed. "I got a cold." He sneezed again and sniffled. Sabrina stood up and walked to him. "You are so lucky you have me around or you'd be stuck with it!" Sabrina put her hand on his shoulder and it started glowing black. After a minute,her hand stopped glowing,she took it off Sonic's shoulder. Sonic took the ice pad off his head and threw it away. He stood up and stepped out of the hot water. "Thanks! I feel great!" Sabrina smiled. "No problem!" Sonic walked away to his room. Amy walked into the room and sat down on the couch,Sabrina walked to him. "Hey Amy,since we are engaged,when do we get married?" Amy started thinking. "Hm,we will need a few weeks to prepare,I suppose we will all get married in a month or two!" Sabrina smiled. "So,this is what it's like to be in love. It so wonderful." Amy smiled. "Yeah,it is. Let's just hope Sabre doesn't ruin it." Sabrina nodded. "Thanks,Amy." Amy smiled and walked away. Sabrina sat down on the couch and sighed. Shadow walked in with two cups and sat down by Sabrina. "Do you want some hot cocoa?" Sabrina nodded. Shadow handed her one of the cups. Sabrina sighed and took a sip of her drink. Shadow noticed this. "Is something wrong?" Sabrina shook her head. "No,I'm just a little tired." She finished her hot cocoa and yawned. Shadow finished his cocoa and put his cup on the small table. Sabrina gently leaned on Shadow and sighed. Shadow smiled and petted her long,soft quills. Sabrina cuddled close to him and closed her eyes. Shadow moved her bangs out of her eyes and held her close to him. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

On Paradise Island in Forest Village,Tails and Christina have just entered the village. Two guards ran to them. "Princess Christina,it is you! What brings you here?" Christina walked up to them. "I need to see my father." The two guards started walking towards the king's palace. Christina and Tails followed them. After a few minutes,they arrived inside the large building. The guards let them in. Christina and Tails walked inside towards the thrones where King Hiei and Queen Tulip were sitting. Christina stopped walking in front of them. Hiei stood up. "Christina,my daughter,what brings you here?" Tails stood next to Christina and held her hand. Christina held out her engagement ring. "Mother,Father,I would like to join Tails in hand of marriage!" Tulip stood up and walked with Hiei to the young couple. They both stopped in front of them. "Christina Ark,we are very happy to see that you have finally found your true love,and for that,we give you full consent. You two are happily engaged in marriage. We wouldn't think of anyone else to be with you." King Hiei walked to Tails and held his hand out. "Tails,you may marry our daughter. You saved her like a true hero,and for that we accept you into our village,as a prince,and maybe,a new king." Tails smiled and shook Hiei's hand. "Wow,thank you King Hiei! I promise,Christina will be in good hands from now on!" Hiei and Tulip smiled and looked back to Christina. "Christina,you are now engaged in marriage to Tails. I hope that you two have a happy life together." Tails and Christina smiled. "We will." They both turned around and started walking out of the palace. They both left the village and started running back to Station Square,not knowing that there were two glowing red eyes watching them from the depths of the forest. A yellow figure crept out and watched as the couple ran out to the ocean. The figure grinned and did a small laugh,sounding cold,dark,and evil. "Hmhmhmm,it seems that those elemental emeralds are in the hands of my sister. Hm,doesn't matter. Once I find a woman to bear my apprentice,nothing can stand in my way of controlling the elemental emerald's power! Soon,this planet and everything else in the universe will fall under my power!" The dark figure disappeared into the forest in a yellow blur.

**This and the next couple of chapters will be a little short. Remember,this fic is rated R because there will be lemons in later chapters and a lot of heavy violence! I will update my other fics as soon as I can,so please be a little more patient! Please review for me!**


End file.
